topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Chōji Akimichi
Origin: Naruto Classification: 'Human Ninja, 16th Leader of The Akimichi Clan 'Threat level: Demon- || Demon Age: 12-13 (Pre-Timeskip), 16-17 (Post-Timeskip), 32 (Boruto) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Limited Body Control (By converting the calories he consumes into chakra he can enlarge part of or all of his body temporarily), Statistics Amplification (Via changing his size to give him more power, or by consuming Three coloured pills he can enter different modes which increases his strength several to 100 times more than before depending on which pill he consumes), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Physical strength: Multi block striking strength (His taijutsu was more powerful than Kiba) with Class A lifting strength (Should be comparable to base Jirōbō), higher with Hōrengan, Town level striking with Karēgan (Just him falling from a height levelled a part of forest), Town level striking with Tongarashigan (Stomped Jirōbō) || At least Town level striking, higher in Butterfly Mode Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi block in base (Shikamaru claimed Choji was stronger than Neji, Naruto and even himself. But he was likely referring to only physical strength), higher with Hōrengan (Each pill boosts his strength significantly), Town level environmental destruction with Karēgan, higher with Tongarashigan (Superior to Jirōbō) || At least Town, higher in Butterfly mode Durability: Multi block in base, higher with Hōrengan, Town with Karēgan (Was unscathered with his own slam, which leveled a part of forest), higher with Tongarashigan || At least Town, higher in Butterfly Mode Speed: Hypersonic in base, Hypersonic+ with Pills || Massively Hypersonic Intelligence: Average, however skilled in combat Stamina: Very high Range: Standard Melee to dozens of meters to even hundeds of meters in Giant Form Weakness: Calling him fat seriously angers him. He gains more power by consuming soldier pills but taking each pill damages Chōji's body, with the red pill not only emaciating the user's body, but also causing eventual death || None notable Standard equipment: Kunai, shuriken, wire, standard ninja tools, Three Coloured Pills (Hōrengan, Tongarashigan, Karēgan) Keys: Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip Noteworthy techniques and abilities Transformation Technique: The user uses this technique to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique/The Art of Expansion): This is the trademark ability of the Akimichi clan. When performed, the Akimichi grows in size, proportionately increasing their weight and strength and thus making their physical attacks more powerful. Such a significant change in size places a great burden on the user's body. There are two ways the Multi-Size has been depicted in the series. The first is where the user becomes extremely round, with most of the body's expansion being applied to their torso. The second is where the user simply becomes larger, bigger than their normal size. Chōji uses the first during Part I and the second during Part II and onwards. Image slideshow Choji 1.jpg Choji 2.jpg Choji 3.jpg Choji 4.jpg Choji 5.jpg Choji cover 1.jpg Choji cover 2.jpg Naruto cover 19.png Choji cover 4.jpg Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Shapeshifter Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Explosives user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Ninja Category:Animanga